


Mukuro Ikusaba. (Short Drabble)

by danganwalrus



Category: Dangan, Danganronpa
Genre: Danganronpa Spoilers, Danganronpa Zero (Spoilers), Drabble, F/F, F/M, Junko Enoshima - Freeform, Mukuro Ikusaba - Freeform, Naekusaba - Freeform, Short, Yasuke Matsuda - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa zero, makoto naegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganwalrus/pseuds/danganwalrus
Summary: Mukuro Ikusaba had loved her sister so much. So why’d it have to turn out like this..?
Kudos: 9





	Mukuro Ikusaba. (Short Drabble)

Junko Enoshima. A bored girl who wants to plant her seeds of despair.  
Nothing more, nothing less.

Mukuro blushed. Of course, she understood Junko more than most. She was her sister after all - even if not related by the bounds of blood or family name. 

Junko needed Mukuro Ikusaba. No no, more like she depended on her. She just didn’t realize it yet, but that was okay. Even if it meant destroying the world she knew, she would always love Junko.  
They would cause despair together.

The spears of gungnir plunging through her chest, she couldn’t believe it.  
Junko Enoshima, the girl she grew up with, the girl she loved had killed her.

Maybe this was right. Maybe she deserved it. If Junko was willing to kill her - that meant that her death would cause her despair, right? It meant that Junko had loved her afterall. Like, she had loved Yasuke Matsuda before beating him to a bloody, unrecognizable pulp.  
Is this proof that she loved her even more than her late boyfriend? To ruin their plans, killing her off like this even before the first trial...  
Junko!

So maybe she should take this death as a bittersweet conclusion to the book she had called Life. Maybe it was time to finally close it.

But she couldn’t.

Her final thoughts as she got impaled were of a person.  
Not of Junko, or of herself— but of Makoto Naegi.

The first person to ever smile at her.

Even though she loved her dear sister with all of her heart, she thought about him. And deep down inside, she longed for him to find hope.

Hope. That was a funny word considering the situation she was in now. Still, it was at the front of her mind for some reason.  
As she bleeded out, crashing onto the gym floor - screams and cries, as well as rushing blood coming up to her ears, she had wondered why.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this was my first post here.


End file.
